


country boyyyyyys I loooove youuuu... elnh

by triplenegative



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplenegative/pseuds/triplenegative
Summary: Bill and Ted goofin in a creek and then taking a nap. They're so good I'm blessed to be able to write this thank u rockbubblw on tumblr for your most triumphant contributions to the bill and ted Community™





	country boyyyyyys I loooove youuuu... elnh

“Ted!! I caught a fish!!”

Ted looked up from shoveling dripping piles of pebbles and mud into the damp pockets of his cargo shorts to see Bill splashing towards him, the fish held in an outstretched fist. He carefully took a few steps of his own towards Bill, cautiously avoiding anything that looked to be even mildly sharp, and they met to sit down on a large tree root halfway protruding over the creek. Bill held the fish towards Ted, who took it gently into his oversized hands.

“Dunk it dude, we can't let it die!” Bill exclaimed, gesturing towards the creek. Ted held it under for a few seconds before lifting it again, vaguely concerned by the way it wiggled. Bill put a hand on Ted's shoulder, and Ted giggled when the fish wiggled some more.

“It's so slippery dude! How'd you even catch it?”

Bill sat up a little taller to explain his methods. “Well, I saw it, and I thought ‘hey, that's a nifty fish!’ so I just picked it up. You gotta do it fast like in the movies. Or like the bear did on my dad’s show!”

Ted turned back to the fish and dunked it again.

“Bill, that is most excellent.”

“Why thank you, Ted. I'm gonna run back and get a bucket for the fish. You stay here.”

And with that, Bill was sprinting through the woods at top speed and Ted was sitting alone with soggy clothes and a fish in his hands.

Somehow, this wasn't the first time that’d happened.

Last time it’d been Ted’s goldfish and there'd been a lot less woods and a lot more broken fish tank, but that was a whole ‘nother story.

It wasn't long until Bill practically launched himself into the creek to fill the bucket with water, and in moments the fish was swimming in circles and Bill and Ted were enthusiastically high fiving. 

They took great care in taking it back to Ted’s grandma's house, and when they arrived Ted used his creek pebbles to “buy” the fish from Bill. They put it in a vase, since there wasn't a tank or bowl laying around, and then they decided they wanted juice. They raided the fridge for juice boxes, and then sat on the kitchen floor and pressed the soles of their feet together, Ted leaning back on the fridge and Bill on the kitchen island.

“Ted?”

“Yeah?”

“Does this mean I'm the king of the creek now?”

“I guess so, unless the crawdad king tries to challenge you.”

Bill laughed.

“I can dig a hole waaay bigger than he can.”

When they'd finished their juice, they decided they'd worked hard enough and had earned a nap.

The two of them searched the whole house for the softest carpet they could find, and once they'd found it Ted pulled one of the comforters off of a bed that was presumably his grandma's and Bill took the decorative couch pillows. They set up their makeshift floor bed and turned the light out, although the windows still illuminated the room, and they laid there facing each other. 

Ted excavated a pinkish rock from his pocket and handed it to Bill, who took it with a slightly confused expression. Ted whispered “you're my most best friend, Bill, so I got you this rock.” and Bill grinned at him like nobody's business. As he stuffed the rock into his own pocket, Bill whispered back “best friends forever, right?”

Ted put his arm over Bill, and he replied a firm “right.”

And without further ado, the two of them fell asleep to dream of muddy creeks and crawfish with human governments.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never caught a fish by hand only crawfish and I dont even know if they have those in california but its 5:24 am and I'm just doing my good ole country boy best baby yeehaw hope you enjoyed


End file.
